


Stripes

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fighter Morgan, M/M, MMA fighting, Referee Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: A stupid AU of mine where Spencer is a gay referee for MMA fights and Derek is one of the fighters. Spencer has a not at all professional crush on the guy for obvious reasons and tonight he's actually working one of his bouts for the first time. To his overall surprise he happens to catch the eye of the fighter and the two go home together. If anyone likes this I'm hoping to continue it as a short little series. Nothing big or long lasting let me mind you, just something to pass the time I suppose. Enjoy!





	

_**Stripes** _

Being a gay referee for MMA fights was the best job Spencer Reid could ever ask for all things considered. He got to check out some really hot guys in the midst of a massive storm of testosterone, and knew several men who would beat the crap out of someone who even looked at him the wrong way. Life was good. 

Tonight he would be refereeing a match with Tyler Tremone and a...Oh god. Derek Morgan. He would be in the cage with  _ the _ Derek Morgan. While he’s sweating...and twisting another man’s body into positions that should never be possible. Spencer Reid is the absolute biggest fan of the guy, he’s watched his every match for fun alone even though he doesn’t particularly like the sport. He is ridiculously, porn star attractive, ripped as all hell, and he hears he’s one of the few fighters who doesn’t treat the refs like utter horse shit. This is going to be the best night of his life. Unless Derek gets the shit kicked out of him, then it’s probably gonna suck and end with him cuddling a pillow in the safety of his closet, crying sympathetic tears for Derek’s once beautiful face. 

But there is an exact 1.001% chance that that will occur considering Derek Morgan is one of the most renowned MMA fighters in the business and has gone 462 days and counting as undefeated. That isn’t to say he hasn’t taking a beating or two of course, but he never ends up as bad as Rocky at the end of one of his bouts with Apollo. Spencer likes to call that particular dilemma hamburger face.

He usually doesn’t get star struck before matches but this match is an exception. Even if he wasn’t gay he’d be just a little bit more intrigued than usual. It is Derek motherfucking Morgan, he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get  _ something  _ out of this. And he’s not even ashamed if that something would be Derek punching the shit out of his envious cheekbones. Because that would be awesomely epic.

Spencer holds his breath as the lorded fighter walks past him on his way into the ring, his face perfect for a game of poker and his eyes eager for destruction. The young ref absently wonders if that also serves as his bedroom face. But he gets his head out of the gutter by the time Tyler comes around because he has this ritual of always taking a picture of the guy who he thinks is gonna lose before the fight so he can compare it to the one he’ll take after. Spencer discreetly snaps the shot before following them into the ring.

And he watches half in horror and half in nervous excitement as an old timey microphone descends from the center of the octagon cage. He’s gonna kill Terry. He’s the only referee who gets to introduce the fighters like this due to the deep rumbling voice he can make. But he was really hoping to keep a low profile in front of his sex dream idol. Well didn’t that dream horse get shot in the fucking face.

Reid takes it somewhat reluctantly and, keeping his eyes trained on the blurry crowd shouts, “Ladies and gentlemen, tonight, I welcome the one, the only, Derek Morgan and his unfortunate opponent who I hope has recently told his mother ‘I love you,’ Tyler Tremone!”

He tries not to blush like a girl when Derek actually laughs at his introduction, giving his puny arm a joking slap that still manages to sting just a tad. The rest of the match is spent with Spencer trying not to wince and or flinch with every move Derek throws at his opponent.

Finally when Spencer rules Tyler Tremone incapable of continuing the fight (which is very quickly and embarrassingly early) he grabs Derek’s wrist and pronounces him the winner. He watches the guy waltz out of the cage with barely a scratch on him save a bruised rib or two and some bloody knuckles. Reid leaves before the medics can come to check out the poor Tremone fellow and he heads into the back to change into his street clothes and get the hell out of there. 

 

Derek forced himself to walk out of the cage without chatting up the ref or anything. He didn’t even make eye contact with the dude. He just marched straight out of there over to one of his fellow fighters who also happens to know the everything about everyone. Penelope Garcia. 

“Who the fuck is that referee and does he happen to like dicks? More specifically would he like my dick?” He asks, trailing his gaze on the younger male who looks like he should be on the cover of some GQ magazine for fuck sake.

“His name is Spencer Reid and I think you’re in luck, chocolate god. Word on the rumor mill is he’s been nursing one hell of a crush on you for a few months now, ever since he started working here actually.”

His eyes widen and his head snaps back to her. “Are you serious? If you’re joking, I swear to God, Garcia-”

“No. He’s totally into you. Go for it. What straight guy takes a job like this and  _ loves  _ it? That boy is bound to be in your bed before the clock strikes midnight.”

With that Derek kissed her on the cheek and left, immediately hunting down that referee who looks like he took a break from Calvin Klein ads. 

 

Spencer is already well on his way to the referee locker room when someone calls out his name. He doesn’t stop per say but he does slow his stride so whoever wants him has the chance to catch up. He swallows when none other than Derek Morgan jogs up to his side, smiling way too brightly and looking too sexy for someone who just pummeled a man with his bare hands.

“Hey. I don’t usually do this, pick up refs are whatever, but I was wondering if you would like to come by my place and not have a cup of coffee.”

“And  _ not _ have a cup of coffee?”

“Yeah. I don’t like false pretenses. The only coffee you’d be getting is-”

“You?” He asks, smiling when the fighter laughs. 

“Yeah. Me. In my bed. I’ll even make you breakfast after. Promise.”

Spencer blushes and looks down at the floor, willing his hands to stay still at his sides in order not to fidget in his nervousness and sudden lack of self confidence. He stops in the hall and looks up at the intimidating man who is only taller than him by about three inches but seems larger than life.

“How’d you know my name? I’m just a ref.”

“I asked a friend and you’re not just anything with a face like that, pretty boy. Come on, let me take you out, for a drink, a bite, anything. I just want you to myself for a while. Even if it’s just a minute of your time. Please.”

He’s taken aback by how sincere Derek sounds, the open want and therefore vulnerability in his eyes. Not looking to spend another night alone Spencer runs a hand through his short hair and nods. 

“Let me just grab my bag, okay? I hate going out looking like this. I get a lot of attention and not for my good looks.”

Derek laughs again and follows him into the locker room, never leaving his side as if he’s become his personal bodyguard somewhere in the past few minutes. The young man quickly changes into some cargo shorts and a T-shirt, walking back out to join his date. Spencer blushes at the strong hand that the older man places against his lower back, guiding him out of the room and out a side door that leads to his car.

The ref laughs at the vintage Camaro that sits in the parking lot because of course he has a car that’s worth close to a million dollars. Spencer nods quietly to himself at the notion he might actually get a sugar daddy out of this. 

Derek opens the passenger door for him with a crooked smile and he slides in beneath his arm, feeling more relaxed as the butterflies finally leave his stomach. By the time Derek’s behind the wheel he’s grinning like an idiot and literally twiddling his thumbs.

“So how old are you? I like to know by how many years I’m robbing the cradle.”

He laughs and says, “I’m twenty-two, okay? And I have a college education that makes me smarter than anyone ten times my age.”

“Let me guess, Ivy League.”

“Yes. I split my time between several Ivy League schools, serving under different professors and even dipping in different majors and respective fields of study.”

“You find it  hard to make up your mind or something?”

“Maybe, I don’t know. It’s probably more of something along the lines of my brain being too active to focus and remain satisfied by one field of study.”

“How about other things?” Derek asks, and even though telling by his tone Spencer thinks it’s a serious question, the fighter keeps his eyes on the road ahead of them.

“What do you mean other things?”

Morgan glances over at him and Spencer’s cheeks color as it dawns on him. “Oh. Well, I’m not one of those guys who’s sworn monogamy is straight from the devil or anything. I actually have a big problem with a lack of commitment...when it comes to a person anyway. Because to me it’s just really insulting. I mean, God took the time to make sure I was born and grew up to be a healthy, well functioning person, the creator of the whole universe , and yet you’re telling me you couldn’t spare two undivided seconds of your time? Excuse my language but that’s bullshit.”

Spencer can see Derek nod out of the corner of his eye, his fingers drumming on the leather steering wheel.

“Wow. Would it be wrong of me to assume you’ve had some personal experience with this?”

Spencer sighs, “Nope, you’d be right on the money. It was a long time ago, years away in the past but I can still remember how I felt about him. I believed I was in love with him and thought he loved me too, but...not enough I guess. It just...wasn’t enough. For him or for me. It sucked but I got over it. Water under the bridge, you know?”

Derek nods in response and Spencer shifts against the Camaro’s leather seats as the two of them descend into a comfortable silence. He allows his eyelids to droop close and the next moment he’s aware of is Derek’s impossibly brown eyes focused on hi won.

“We’re here, Pretty Boy. At my place. I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“You figured correctly. But would you mind doing me this one favor?”

“Anything.”

“It seems I wasn’t alone in my nap and I can’t quite feel my legs.”

Derek laughs at him though not in a mocking way. “You want me to carry you.”

“If you’re able.” He holds out his arms to the man standing above him. “Please?”

“I’m not gonna lie, you’re kind of adorable, Pretty Boy.” 

Spencer laughs as the professional fighter bows to gather him in his arms joking, “Keep talking like that and you’ll be my Sugar Daddy before the week is up.” 

Derek laughs but makes no move to refute him instead opting to silently carry him bridal style into a very ritzy apartment building with its own personal doorman. Snazzy. Classy. Totally out of his league. This is gonna be one hell of a night and Spencer is sure to milk it for all its worth. 

When the young referee is put down it’s against the soft mattress of the older’s bed in his spacious master bedroom. Spencer fixes the object of his affections with a sultry stare as he leans back, his hands running over the sheets as his body twists into a lustrous pose that he knows no man can ignore. He watches as Derek swallows hard, his breath hitching as he takes in the show he’s performing. 

Spencer pulls his shirt over his head as a girl would and lets his fingers skit across the pale skin of his chest and torso. When he reaches his crotch he gives a thrust of his hips and sucks in a sharp breath, his head falling back in pleasure. Knowing that he has Derek’s undivided attention Spencer pulls off his pants and underwear. Holding his thick and heavy arousal out of the way the libidinous young man then rubs two fingers over his trembling entrance. He whines deep in the back of his throat at the sensational pressure and looks up at his conquest with hooded eyes.

“This might hit you as a funny question or even a ridiculous one, but would you happen to have any toys lying around? I’d liked to start out with those if you do.”

In answer Derek quickly walks to the side of the bed and opens the drawer of his side table, pulling out a case containing a vast array of dildos ranging in size, color, and texture. 

“Take your pick, Pretty Boy.”

“Are these all for you?”

“I do enjoy them myself every once and a while but they’re mostly for the men I bring back here on occasion. Which one do you want?”

Spencer’s fingers trail eagerly over each toy before selecting one of the larger ones, a bright yellow with ridges that makes his gut burn in anticipation. He sucks his lower lip between his teeth and makes sure he peers up at Derek through his lashes while he expertly inserts the dildo inside of himself halfway.

He can’t help but laugh at how wide the man’s eyes go at his little trick as he only gives a soft grunt to show that it’s not an easy fit. The younger man pants, drawing in a slow breath and relaxing himself before he slides it the rest of the way in. 

“Aw.” He breathes, circling his hips against the welcomed intrusion.

“Feels good, Pretty Boy?”

A small smile takes his lips, “Mm-hm. This may just be a personal preference but I feel most at peace when there’s something inside of me. Or maybe just better.” He hums and shakes his head so a curl of his brown hair falls across his forehead. Derek takes in a breath when he looks up at him.

“God, it feels so good. I like this one - ha - it catches on my-”

“Prostate, yeah, I know what’s good, kid. Now, how about we move this along a little bit, huh?”

“Whatever you want, Mr. Undefeated. Tear me apart.”

Derek literally growls from his chest as he crawls over Spencer’s body, making the man beneath him laugh in surprise. The ref gnaws on his lip, sliding his arms beneath Derek’s and pulling legs up to wrap tightly around his waist. Spencer sucks in a breath and rolls his hips into the older’s man by arching his back.

“Take off your clothes, Derek Morgan. I want your everything.”

“It’s yours.” 

He leans down and kisses him gently, licking into his mouth so their tongues roll and meld together. Spencer hums contentedly as he can feel his bed mate making quick work of his pants. When they finally part for air Derek takes off his shirt and they are both bare to each other. Spencer’s hands give an appreciative caress of his obvious muscles before encircling the man’s impressive erection for a few encouraging pumps. 

“I’m all ready to go if you want. Unless you have some more delicious foreplay in mind.”

“Would you want some more delicious foreplay? Because technically speaking you never really got any. I’m gonna even the playing field a little and then we’ll get to the main event.”

He begins kissing and nipping his way down Spencer’s thin chest, playfully pinching the skin stretched over his hips with his teeth licking his way over to the boy’s excited member. He swallows him down in one go, his mouth hot and burning to Spencer’s most sensitive region. The ref’s toes curl as a devilish tongue dips into the salty slit of his head before the skin is gently scraped by Derek’s teeth. 

Spencer keens and urgently taps the man’s shoulders, pulling him off of his arousal. “I’m sorry, but I come extremely easy at blow jobs and I prefer to come while you’re fucking me. So maybe we should get to that part.”

“My pleasure.”

Spencer smiles up at him, his hips being grabbed and hoisted to the man’s own, his hot and heavy member torturously breaching his slight frame. 

“Oh, God.” He moans, his head falling back when the famous MMA fighter is nestled completely inside of him, safeguarded by the cavern his body provides. Spencer locks his ankles together and drives his heels into the other’s lower back.

“Move, Derek, please.”

His command is followed as his lover holds him tighter, his body moving in waves against and inside his, perfectly striking his prostate in gentle lulls. Spencer meets him with every thrust as much as he’s able but before long he finds it hard to control himself. Clearly surprising the man currently dominating him, Spencer hooks his leg behind Derek’s knee and rolls them over. 

“Sorry. Power bottom. Just, let me take care of this alright? No one fucks me better than me.”

Derek laughs at him as the man goes to place his hands on his chest, using the position as leverage to quickly grind his hips back and down against the throbbing cock in his ass. Not willing to give away complete control Derek still thrusts into the younger man, drawing choked little gasps and whines from his partner’s throat. He slides his hands up the man’s pale torso, his fingers grazing over each and every bump of his rib cage. 

Spencer moves to entwine their fingers, silently marveling in the contrast of their skin as he moves atop the accomplished fighter. Derek runs a hand up his back, pushing the younger man to his chest so he can wrap his arms around him, pressing gentle, lingering kisses along the pulse of his neck  and sternum. 

The referee’s head falls forward with a near silent whine, legs trembling on either side of Derek’s hips. His fingers lightly scrabble at his lover’s shoulders, desperate to find some kind of purchase as the thrusts inside of him heighten in force and number. 

“God, Derek, you feel great.”

“The feeling’s mutual.” He grunts, both of them laughing rather breathlessly before slotting their mouths together in an almost kiss.

Spencer stares deep into the fighter’s ridiculously warm eyes as they share the same breath, the soft skin of their lips just grazing each other leisurely in the name of exploration. It’s the first moment Spencer’s mind wanders to the after of this night. Is this just a flimsy fuck or will he see him again? Outside of the ring, outside of work? It seems Derek’s thinking the same thing telling by the crease between his brows. He opens his mouth but Spencer silences him out of fear, surging forward and slipping his tongue into the fighter’s mouth.

His hands come up to hold the older man’s head as he moves his hips up and down  and in a circular motion, drawing Derek ever closer to their collective end. He knows he’s close by the tightening of his gut and the involuntary, sporadic thrusts of his lover’s hips.

“S-spencer.”

“Are you close?”

Derek nods to which he replies, “It’s okay, you can come inside.”

“Whoa, Pretty Boy, you don’t even know if I’m clean or not.”

“Aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but still, you can’t just - God! Did...did you just squeeze me?”

“I want you to stop talking and come, okay? Come for me, Derek, I want you to come for me, baby, come on. There you go, come for me. Just like that.”

Spencer’s breath hitches as he’s pulled even closer to the man’s chest and three sharp thrusts later a burning hot liquid is sloshing into his insides. The thrusts continue until the ref reaches his own end, squirting his spunk between their chests.

Spencer collapses against the fighter’s chest with a lazy, drunken smile of pleasure on his face, his hand distractedly stroking his lover’s breast. 

“I’ve wanted to do that since the first day I saw you.” Spencer pants, pressing a kiss to Derek’s sternum.

“Good. Would you...mind doing this again some time? Maybe I can even take you out or something, you know? Like a real date, actually buy you dinner before fucking you senseless. That is the way my mother raised me.”

“You mean,” Spencer sits up to get a better look at him, “You would want to do this again? I thought this would be a one time thing.”

“Oh. Well if you want it to be.”

“No, no, no, I’ll shut up — ignore me, I’m just being stupid. I’d like to do this again. To see you again. I mean, it sucks coming home to nothing most nights anyway.” 

“So we’re in agreement? Can I take you out tomorrow night?”

“Of course you can.”

At that the two smile, Spencer leaning down to capture Derek’s lips in an easy kiss.

**-FIN-**  



End file.
